


From Another Time

by catwalksalone



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bad day for Joseph. Jacob tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle X and for moonlettuce. Pyrodictium? Are you sure?
> 
> Prompt: betrayal

Jacob jerks his head up as the door crashes open. Yeah, the review hadn't gone well--he was expecting as much.

"Goddammit! I am not an amateur!" Joseph's eyes are wild and he paces the circumference of the lab, barely suppressed rage in every step. "Are they so afraid of a black man talking apocalypse that they can't see that I have researched and cross-referenced and _learned_ and know I'm right? Or do they sincerely believe I am incompetent? I don't know how much more of this I can take, Jacob. If my funding isn't pulled it'll be a miracle."

Jacob switches off the solder iron, puts it down and slips from his stool to intercept Joseph on his second go-around. Leshem's mental health is not the only fragile thing in the room, and Jacob's not exactly seeing eye-to-eye with his own committee these days and if it gets broken it stays broken.

"Hey," he says, grabbing Joseph by the shoulders. "They're idiots--you knew that going in."

Joseph struggles to get free, but Jacob tightens his grip and Joseph subsides, though he still radiates tenseness from every pore. "I always think people can change," he says. "But they can't, can they? And that's the problem. I don't need another kick in the teeth."

"People can change, just most of them choose not to," says Jacob, sliding one hand up to cup Joseph's neck. "I changed." He doesn't add the 'because of you' because he knows Joseph hears it anyway.

Joseph reaches up and rubs the palm of his hand over the single piece of jewelry that Jacob wears. "The Prelovich can only protect you for so long," he says. "Soon you'll be the astrophysicist crackpot who hangs out with the anthropology crackpot."

"I'm not making up the robot head."

"I'm not making up the terraforming by an alien civilization."

"So?"

"So, they'll laugh at you, too, Jacob. And it will hurt." There's a storm in Joseph's eyes.

Jacob shrugs, "Then we can hurt together."

Joseph says, "I don't want to be the one who-" but Jacob doesn't hear the rest of the sentence because he leans down, brushing his nose up Joseph's cheek to encourage him to tip his head back and then kisses him.

He tastes bitter, like the adrenalin still chasing around his system after this latest betrayal. Jacob knows that, despite everything he'd said, Joseph had still hoped that they would listen. That they would acknowledge him and his work and at least consider that there may be something out there bigger than themselves. It is the hope that is killing him. Jacob knows he can't fix everything, but he can make Joseph forget, if only for a little while.

He kisses Joseph hard and eager, biting at his lips and following with sweeping, tender strokes of his tongue. Joseph opens to him, kissing back, sucking in Jacob's tongue then chasing it back with his own into Jacob's mouth, licking behind his teeth. Jacob shivers. It's not a war if you're both on the same side.

Jacob presses a hand into the small of Joseph's back, forcing his body tight against him so he can feel exactly how aroused Jacob is. He tilts his hips forward, pushing his cock into Joseph's firm belly. Joseph's hands scrabble at Jacob's waist, twisting in his tee. They catch at his skin, pinching it, the sharp pinpricks of pain reminding Jacob why they are here.

He thrusts again, pulling his mouth away from Joseph's long enough to say, "C'mon. Move," and falls back into the kiss, maneuvering them both between the benches and out of sight of the door. They crash into the autoclave, the rattle of colliding glass subsiding without incident. Thank fuck, thinks Jacob--if it gets broken it stays broken. He pulls away again.

Joseph says, "What are you-" and then, "Oh," as Jacob drops to his knees.

With practiced ease, Jacob gets Joseph free of his pants. It's a hot day, and Joseph's fury adds another layer to the heat that gusts off him, overwhelming Jacob with its musky scent. He wraps his arms around Joseph's thighs and buries his face in the damp, soft, springy curls of hair in Joseph's groin, drinking him in.

"Leshem," he says, more of an exhalation of air than a whisper. "Leshem, Leshem, Leshem."

Joseph rests his hand on Jacob's head as if providing a blessing, and his cock taps insistently at the side of Jacob's head as Joseph breathes fast, in and out. It should be ridiculous, but it's not. Jacob turns, first cheek, then mouth tracing the length of Joseph's shaft. He releases Joseph's legs, leaning back a little and widening his stance for balance and wrapping a hand around the base of Joseph's cock to steady it. As he licks up the seam of Joseph's shaft and opens his mouth to take him in, Jacob slides his other hand under Joseph's balls, cupping them loosely.

Joseph makes a forced, strangled sound, almost as if it's against his will, and says nothing. His fingers scrape Jacob's scalp and Jacob takes him deeper, the head pushing at the softness at the back of his mouth. He sucks and squeezes Joseph's balls at the same time. There's that sound again, only this time a little louder, breathier. Jacob rocks his head back and forth, sucking and squeezing to a simple rhythm. With each slide it's like he's extracting unknowable units of Joseph's tension and the noises Joseph is making become more and more human until he's gasping out, "When it happens, I want you with me. Jacob."

Jacob has this in hand--he's not going anywhere, he's going to suck Joseph dry if that's what it takes for five minutes of peace in Joseph's head. There's a dull thud as Joseph crashes his palms into the metal door behind him, trying to support himself. Barely in focus, Jacob can see the strain in the quivering of Joseph's thigh muscles. He works him harder, faster and the bitterness of Joseph's kisses is replaced by the bitterness of the fluid spilling from his cock. He's close.

Without warning, Joseph bucks his hips forward and Jacob has a moment to be startled by unexpected pain, but then he's opening his throat and swallowing Joseph down as he pulses in focused bursts. Jacob can't help but visualize the pulsing wave patterns, the peaks and troughs, the attenuating amplitude until it flatlines. There's no time to taste, no time to savor, no time to do more than take the come into himself. Jacob pulls back, gentling Joseph through the aftershocks with washes of his tongue, and then lets him fall from his lips. He rocks back on his heels.

Joseph slides to the floor, Jacob between his legs. He fumbles at himself with trembling fingers.

"Here, let me," says Jacob, batting Joseph's hand away. He gets everything tidied away, zipped, buttoned and buckled, with the same efficiency he'd untidied everything in the first place. He looks up to find Joseph staring at him.

"What about you?" he says.

"Hey, don't mind me. This is about you. I mean, sure, I wanted to hump your leg like some sex-starved dog, back there, but I kinda...I found a different focus." Now he comes to think about it, Jacob realizes he's still hard, but it's unimportant. It doesn't need to go anywhere.

He leans forward and kisses Joseph again. There's no bitterness there now, and no tension in the muscles that can't even support their own body. It won't last, it never does, but he's going to stretch it out as long as he can.

Jacob touches his fingertips to Joseph's face and smiles, withdrawing. "Wanna come to my place later and mock _In the Shadow of the Moon_?"

"And listen to you talk about aliens on the moon again? I don't know." Joseph smiles for the first time.

Jacob punches him in the shoulder. "I never said they found aliens on the moon."

"Yeah, what was it?" Joseph's full on smirking now, and Jacob grins back.

"Asshole."

"Oh, really? And there I was thinking it was a robot head."

Joseph feints to the side as Jacob attempts to land a punch on his shoulder. Turns out metal doors are hard.

"Ow!" he says, shaking his hand out. "Get going, Leshem. I have important work to do."

"Sure," agrees Joseph, struggling to his feet and handing Jacob up. He heads for the door, only to pause and turn around. "Jacob, there are...Watch yourself, okay?"

Jacob, already bent again over his soldering iron, waves a hand in Joseph's direction. "Yup, yup. I won't burn the lab down, I promise. See you later." He thinks he hears a sigh, but when he looks up, Joseph is gone. Jacob stares at the empty doorway for a moment and then settles back down to work, a smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.

Then the phone rings.


End file.
